


If Anything Happens

by Molly_Hats



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: Roy asks Donna to be Lian’s guardian if anything happens to him.





	If Anything Happens

Donna knocked on the doorframe, poking her head into the room. “You wanted to talk to me, Roy?”

Roy was seated at his desk, an arrow in his hand and his goggles on the desk. “Yeah, thanks, Don. Shut the door, please, will ya?”

Donna slipped into Roy’s room and shut the door. “So…”

Roy set down the arrow. “If anything happens to me, I want you to be Lian’s guardian.”

Donna blinked. “What?” 

“I probably should’ve set that up better,” Roy said, rubbing the back of his neck. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, his hands out to her. “Look, The other night, I almost got killed. Lady Vic had me dead to rights, but then I thought about Lian...without me, she’d be alone, she’d deal with things I did, things nobody should have to deal with.”

Donna sat down on the bed. “Roy, we’d all take care of her, you know that.”

“I know, but I want to make it official.”

“Roy, I’m...I’m honored, but my record for raising kids is...not good.” 

Roy reached out a hand and took hers. “Donna…”

“Why not ask Ollie? Or Dinah?”

“Because…” _Because Ollie babysat Dinah’s daughter and decided the best way to keep her safe was to fake her death, send her away, and not tell Dinah about it._ “Look, I don’t trust Ollie with parenting. Being a cool grandparent? That’s fine. Consistently being there for another human being? Not so much.”

Donna opened her mouth to speak, then closed it.

“He’s a good guy,” Roy said with a wave of his hand. “Just, he gets bored quickly and moves on to something else.”

“The Reservation—“

“My dad’s gone,” Roy said. “And that’s no place to raise a kid. They have enough to deal with without the outcast dying and dumping another kid on them, and it wouldn’t be a great life for Lian.”

“Okay, I understand. But again, why _me_?”

“Because...I trust you. Lian does too, and she loves you.”

“Roy…” she squeezed his hand. 

“Please,” he said sincerely, his eyes meeting hers.

“I’ll do it. But don’t go anywhere. Okay? We still need you.”

Roy smiled a wide, lopsided grin. “Not planning on it, Wonder babe.”

Donna shook her head, smiled, and stood up.


End file.
